ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimbus and Nappa's Quest
Info *This Fan Fiction is our entry in SpriritBomb's Fusion Fan Fiction *It is written by Nimbus.69 and Nappa'sgoatee, authors of Wrath of Buu and The Uprising. Current Groups *Nimbus.69 with.... *JimmyKiller9 and Spirit Bomb *SuperSayianSimba and Ms.Bulma *Gotek and Blaze *SSK and KJ *SSJ Dude and Soldier Current Trolls *Gohan09 *TheTrollmaster09 *Pan09 *Dbzsux09 *F.Trunks09 *Nappa'sgoatee Current Items found *Red orb *Yellow orb *Blue orb *Green orb Current Character...er....dead... *Navi *Gotek *Blaze *SuperSayianSimba *Ms.Bulma *Nappa77 *Soldier *SpiritBomb *IceMoonCloud *SSJ4 Vegito *SupremeGogeta Beginning. It was a peaceful day on the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki. Soldier5679 wrote a new power levels blog, Nappa77 was updating Tapion's Life, TOM was changing the picture of the day, while Supremegogeta changed the quote, and everybody was happy. In the chat room, everyone was talking about anything. "CHICKEN BUTT" yelled Jimmykiller9 (being represented by Jeice) to Nimbus.69. "I have NOT heard that one before Jim Jim!" Nimbus.69 (being represened by her OC Clamenta) yelled back. Then suddenly, Supreme Gogeta (represented by Gogeta) came into the chat room. "OH HAI SG!!" Jimmy yelled. "Hey SG!" Nimbus yelled back. "Hi everyone" SG responded. "I have some news to tell you all". "What is it?" asked Nappa'sGoatee (being represented by Monster Carrot) "Yeah wut's up?" TreeOfMight (represented by Turles) "There appears to be a new strange vandel on the wiki" SG said. "Oh crap" said SuperSayianSimba (represented by Simba). "NO SWEARING!!" Blalafoon (represented by Vegito) yelled. "You're not even suppose to be on this wiki anymore..." said Nimbus. "......See you on Sketching Wiki!" Blalafoon said, leaving the chat. "Anyway guys, the vandle was deleting content from pages and threatening users, so I have blocked him" said SG. "Ah, that's cool : D" said Jimmykiller9. "You don't need to put faces at the end of all your messages....." said Nappa'sgoatee. "You don't need to say Lol all the time either." said Jimmykiller9. "Anyway, What was the vandal's name?" Asked SuperSaiyanSimba (the leaving a link to a Lion KIng releated video) "His name was TheTrollmaster09." said SG. "But he is now been blocked forever" "YAY!" : P said Nimbus.69. "Hey Nimbus, guess what?" said JimmyKiller9. "What?" Said Nimbus.69. "CHICKEN BUTT!" said JimmyKiller9, laughing behind his computer. Suddenly, the chat turned quiet, as a new user popped up. TheTrollmaster09 has joined the chat. '' "This is impossible!" SG typed. SG immedietly left the chat, and was about to write to Gotek, when all of a sudden, he received.......a new message! Sg clicked on the notification, and read the message. "Hiaz there sg. im gonna take your wiki away. i have hacked into the rights settings and made myself a admin, so you is not gonna stop me." "I'm an admin, and a buracrat, I can just block you!" SG replied to the troll in a new message. The Troll replied back, almost 30 seconds later. "well, i also took your admin rights. hahahahahahahahaha you cant stop me." said the Troll's message. ..........This is meant to be serious buisness guys!" said Nappa'sgoatee and Nimbus.69, while typing the story. "Yep.............I like Tortelz!" typed Jimmykiller9, happy. "Anyway, back to the story....." said Nappa77. The Plan "So what can we do?" said Nimbus.69. "I'm not so sure, but I'm sure I can just block him again" said SG. Then suddenly... ''Supreme Gogeta has been kickbanned "WTF?" Jimmykiller9 yelled. "How can he be banned?! He's an admin!!" Nappa'sgoatee yelled. "This is crazy!!" cried out TOM. "Crazy...THIS IS A CHAT ROOM!!" Jimmykiller9 yelled. Tree Of Might has been kickbanned "How the hell..?" Nimbus.69 Soon, everybody was kicked off of the chat, with only Nimbus.69 and Nappa'sgoatee remaining. "Listen here you two!" said Trollmaster09 "I have taken away the rights of all the admins, and soon I will take over all the wikis!" "Dragon Ball Wiki, King Kai's Planet's Wiki, Sketching Wiki, Beer Wiki, they will all be mine!" "Beer Wiki? Really?" asked Nappa'sgoatee. "YES BEER WIKI!!" the Trollmaster09 yelled. "Now begone!!" Nimbus.69 was kickbanned Nappa'sGoatee was kickbanned The members of the wiki all eventually gathered onto the home page talk page to discuss the matter. "I don't understand how he could kick everyone off like that" said Gotek (represented by Gotek) "That's some serious hacking that's going on there" said SuperSayianSimba (represented by Simba). "Yo guys!" Nimbus.69 cried out, running into the talk room. "Yeah?" asked SG. "HAI NIMBUS!" Jimmykiller9 cheerfully said. "HAI JIM JIM" Nimbus.69 replied. "Guys, go on the Wrath of Buu page and go to the comments!" Everyone went onto the page, and found something pretty creepy. "THIS WIKI WILL FALL!!!!!!!!" was a comment posted by a troll named Gohan09. "That's just FABULOS! Another 09 punk!!" Nimbus.69 cried. "I'm guessing that's sarcasm?" Jimmykiller9 said. "....YES JIM JIM" "Probably one of TrollMaster's lackeys" Gotek said. "Yeah, probably!" said Soldier5679. Suddenly, the whole screen turned black, and tons tof tet appeared on everybody's computer screens. Hello there, Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki users. This is Trollmaster09 speaking, well, typing actually. "GET ON WITH IT!" shouted everybody into their computer screens. "Anyway, we let you have your wiki back on one condition!" "There is only one way you can save it!" "There are four items located across four different wikis, each with huge power!" "We want these items to rule the entire internet, but we cannot locate them, but, if you retreive these items, we will not hack your wiki!" "Can we trust this guy?" asked Nimbus.69. "Yes, we better do what he says!" said Nappa'sgoatee. "But if we give him what he wants, then he'll destory the whole wiki system!!" Jimmykiller9 yelled. "Then what should we do...?" asked Simba. "I know..." said Nimbus.69. "What?" asked Jimmy. "Let's get these items and then use them against the hackers..." "You sure that's a good idea?" asked TOM. "It's better than just letting them win!" "Fine..." said SG. "But there are so many wikis out there! It'll take forever to find them!!" "I don't know about that..." said Nappa'sgoatee. He then pulled out what looked like a small orb. "This is one of the items they are looking for. If we can study this thing enough, then maybe it will link us to the rest of the items!" "Wait how did you get that?" asked Gotek. "I have my ways..." he replied. "Well let me take it to the talk room and I'll study it a bit." Gotek replied. He took the small orb and left. The groups A few days after Gotek went to study the small orb, he returned to the chat room. "Hey, sup?" Nimbus.69 asked. "OH HAI GOTEK!" Jimmy cheerfully said. "Yo, I got some good news" Gotek said. "What is it?" Simba asked. "That small orb turns out to have some sort of energy to it, and after hours and hours of frustration and me pulling out my hair, I created a device that can help us find the other orbs." He then pulled out a small device. "This should help us out a good deal". "That's awesome!!" Nimbus happily said. "So now what?" SG asked. "We might as well split into groups and look at each wiki..." Nappa'sgoatee replied. "Jimmy and Spiritbomb, me and Nimbus, SSJ dude and Soldier, SuperSayianSimba and Ms Bulma, SuperSayianKrillin with Kid Janeba, and Gotek with Blaze". "Alright, sounds like a plan!" Nimbus.69 cried. "Okay, me and Nimbus will cover over Sketching wiki. Jimmy, you and SB cover beer wiki. Gotek, you and Blaze cover Zelda Wiki. SSJ dude, you and soldier cover SuperSmashBros wiki. SSS, you and Ms.Bulma cover DragonBall wiki. SSK, you and KJ cover Cats wiki. Is that clear?" "GOT IT!" everyone cried. The second orb JimmyKiller9 and SpiritBomb had just gotten to the Beer wiki base. "Sooooooo how should we find this thing?" Jimmy asked. "LET'S JUST START LOOKING!" SpiritBomb (represetned by Kid Goku) cheerfully replied. Looking threw and threw the data, they couldn't find it. "Crap, what if one of the trolls got it before us?" Jimmy asked. "Well they need all four. I'm sure that only getting one isn't the end of the world." SpiritBomb replied. They, suddenly, something pooped up. "Oh hey! I found something!!" He searched threw the data, and behold, he found the second orb, the blue orb. "DA DA DA DAAA!!!!! ♪" Jimmy cheerfully yelled. "Sweet! Now let's report back and-" but before he could finish his scetence, a new troll popped up named Pan09. "''GIMME IT GIMME IT GIMME IT!!!" she screamed. "TrollMaster09 will be so pleased with this!" "We ain't givin you nothin'!" said SpiritBomb "Fine, you have forced me into a postion I did not want to be in!" said Pan09. "........PAN IS THE STRONGEST SHE CAN USE THE KAI-OKEN AND USE THE SPIRIT BOMB AND BEAT OMEGA IN ONE PUNCH!" Pan09 kept repeating this statement over and over, while Jimmykiller9 and SpiritBomb cover thier ears in fright. "She is trying to scare us away!" said JimmyKiller9. "We can't give up!" said SpiritBomb. "Everyone, give me your energy!" Suddenly, he raised his hands from his keyboard, and energy gathers into his laptop. "Just because you have that character as your avatar dosen't mean you are them!" said Pan09. "Shut up, I'm makin' energy!" said SB. Suddenly, SpiritBomb had gathered all the needed energy, ad prepared to fire. "Now Pan09, you die!" shouted SB, as he threw the SpiritBomb. "I don't think so!" said Pan09, performing the hand poses for a Galick Gun. "Troll Gun, Fire!" Suddenly, Pan09 fired a red and purple beam, which shot out a lot of Troll faces in a single line, and it collided in an energy stuggle. "......Can't........beat.........it..........too........much.......idiocy!" said SB, struggling to beat the Troll Gun. "Hahahahahha, there is no way you can win!" said Pan09. "Me and the other trolls will serve TrollMaster09 as leaders of the universe, and Pan and Yamcha wil be the best characters evar!1111!!!!!!111" "N...........NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" shouted Jimmykiller9, suddenly bursting with energy due to his anger, that went into SB's SpiritBomb. "You.......you did it!" SB said, happily. "Thanks Jimmy!" Now, SB was easily overpowering the Troll Gun, as Pan09 struggled to hold the SpiritBomb. "I hope you come back some day, as someone good..........." SB said, turning Super Saiyan. "See Ya late-" "Ok, are we just going to completely rip off the ending of Kid Buu or what?!" said Jimmykiller9. "Shut Up, I'm killing trolls!" said SB, preparing to use the SpiritBomb's full power. "Anyway, I hope you become good yadda yadda yadda........" "See Ya Later!" "YAAAAAAAAA!!!!" SB fired the SpiritBomb, and completely disintergrated the trolls body, leaving only but there password behind. ".....Two found, two to go!" said Jimmykiller9, high hiving SB. The Third Orb Meanwhile, Gotek and Blaze were searching the Zelda Wiki for the next orb. "Man, this wiki is so huge, too many Zelda games!" Blaze said in frustration, checking all the articles. "It's ok, we'll find it some point!" said Gotek. Suddenly, while searching, they come across the Navi article. "Hey, Navi's that annoying little fairy right?" Blaze asked, while Gotek nodded. '"HEY LISTEN!" ' a voice said. "Who was that?!" said Blaze and Gotek. "It's me, the Navi article profile image!" said Navi "I'm talking to you!" "Wow, this is werid....." said Blaze. '"HEY LISTEN!" ' "What?!" Gotek asked. "You need to be careful, the trolls are looking for these orbs too!" said Navi. "You must find them and destroy them before they get thier hands on them!" "That's what we are TRYING to do........" said Gotek. '"HEY LISTEN!"' "WHAT NOW?!" asked Blaze and Gotek. '''WATCH OUT!' Suddenly, a user appeared. DragonBallZsux09. "Oh no........" said Blaze and Gotek. "You must die!" said DragonBallZsux09. "Can we call you DBZsux09 for short?" said Blaze. "Yeah sure I don't see a problem with tha-SHUT UP!" said DBZsux09. "Look, when Trollmaster09 get's all the orbs, I'll ask him to eradicate every single DBZ wiki out there, I hate that franchise!" "Well.......Navi, can you help us?" asked Gotek. "Nope, I'm gonna help Link, see ya!" Navi said, flying away. "She always was useless..." Blaze said. "That doesn't matter! We need to talk care of this punk!!" Gotek cried. "DBZ SUX!!!! THE ONLY GOOD THING ABOUT IT WAS THAT YOU COULD SEE BULMA'S TITS IN DRAGON BALL!!!!!!!!!!!" the troll screamed. "HALO BEATS THE CRAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "You sick monster!" Gotek cried. Then he suddenly got an idea. "Remeber the ending to Halo 2?" "OH GOSH NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Then, he stopped responding... "What was so bad about the Halo 2 ending?" Blaze asked. "Look it up on Youtube..." Gotek said. "IT WAS BEYOND TERRIBLE...." "HEY!" Navi yelled. "What the hell do you want?!" Gotek cried. "THE LAST ORB IS AT D-" but before she could finish her scetence, something caught her in a bottle. "Ahh, won't want to be a loud mouth, eh?" A deep evil voice said. "LEMME GO!!" she yelled, shaking around,. "I'm afraid I can't do that Navi. I don't you to say anymore..." "Hey let her go you freak!!" Blaze cried. "Sorry, to late!" the voice then diappeared...and so did Navi. "She knows where the last orb is!!" Gotek cried. "But for now we need to find the other orb here!" "Fine..." Blaze replied. He and Gotek then searched thw data and found the blue orb. "One more to go..." Gotek thought. The fusion Nappa'sgoatee and Nimbus.69 were bust looking threw the data of Sketching wiki. "Man, how are we gonna find this thing?!" Nimbus cried. "I'm sure we'll find it soon. The radar said it could possibly be here..." Nappa replied. Then, suddenly... a new troll came name F.Trunks09. "Great, my favorite character..." Nimbus grumbeled "Trust me Nimbus, I'm sure we can handle it" NG said. "Sury, cn't let u get deh lust orb." the troll said. "Well to bad!!" Nimbus yelled. "NG, why not fuse? I can't fight my fav character alone!" "Sure!" he replied. "FUU...." "SIIOOONN...." "HA!" A huge wave of data surrounded the two and a new character named Nappa'sNimbus appeared. "HAI!" NN said. "hew dyd u..?!" "DO NOT QUESTION INTERNET LOGIC" NN announced. "TRUNKS IS AN ALIEN AND CAN USE KIOKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Damn it.....he's right on one part though...." "HAHAHA IM GONNA MAKE A WIKI DEDICATED TO IT AND POST A PIC OF A FIVE YEAR OLD'S GENITALS!!!" "NO!!" NN then got an idea. "Remeber Trunks getting killed by Cell?" "DON'T SAY THAT!!! "HE PUKED BLOOD TWICE AND DIED SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY" "Grr...." then suddenly, the data of the troll disappeared. "Yes!" Then NN unfused and became Nimbus.69 and Nappa again. "Nice work Nimbus!" Nappa cried. "Likewise!" Nimbus cheerfully said. The two continued looking threw the data, but after an hour, gave up the search. "HI GUYS!!!!!" Ava558 cried out. "Hey Ava!! Long time no see!" Nimbus cheerfully said. "Are you looking for the orbs to?" she asked. "Yeah, how did you know of them?" Nimbus asked. "We were threatened as well. My bro and I have already taken down roughly four trolls already in the past two hours. It's crazy!" "So...it's not just DBZ wikis that will be taken down...it's all the wikis out there!" Nappa nervously said. "I guess so..." Nimbus said. Finding Navi The group all decided to meet up at the main wiki chat room to discuss. "I managed to defeat alot of trolls, but no orbs" SG said. "Same here. Me and Bulma took out a bunch" SuperSayianSimba said. Then suddenly, SSJ4 Vegito, Willtocool, IcemoonCloud, and Kamicollo10 all came in. "Yo, have you guys seen the amount of trolls that are coming in?!" Vegito cried. "Yeah, we had to take out at least 10 in the past hour!" IceMoonCloud announced. "Yeah. Probably more than ten..." Will said. "OH HAI GUYS!!" Jimmykiller9 cheerfully said. "HAI JIM JIM!!!" Nimbus cheerfully yelled, hugging him. "JIMMY AND NIMBUS SITTING IN A TREE" TreeOfMight yelled. "DAMN IT TOM!!" Nimbus yelled. "Guys, I have bad news." Gotek said. "Whats up?" SG asked. "The radar was destroyed." "WHAT?!" everyone yelled. "Yes, a troll Blaze and I were fighting got a hold of it and destroyed it. Luckily, we beat him." "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIND THE ORBS NOW?!" Nimbus yelled. "Finding Navi" Blaze said. "Isn't that an annoying character from the LOZ series?" IceMoonCloud asked. "Yes she is, but while we were at the LOZ wiki, she said she knew where the last orb is. However, before she could actually say it, she was captured." "Well did she give any hint at all?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah, she said "D" and she was captured before she could say anything else. By now she's probably erased from the data." Gotek said. "Gotek, can't you just make a new radar?" Nappa'sgoatee asked. "No, I barely had enough data to even make one..." Gotek replied. "Well, can't we just look on every wiki that begins with a D?" Vegito asked. "There's a huge amount of wikis that begin with Ds. Dragonball Wiki, Dragonball Fanon wiki, Digimon wiki, Dinasour wiki, you name it!" SSK said. "Well, I think the best thing we can do now is just find the main base of the trolls and save Navi." MsBulma said. "She's right. If Navi does truly know where the last orb is, then we need to find her!" SB cried. Later, at the troll's hideout. "MASTER, PAN09, DBZSUX09, and F.Trunks09 are all dead!" screeched Gohan09, drooling. "Darn those pasky flies!" said TrollMaster09. Suddenly, a call came in from TrollMaster09's Skype. "TrollMaster09, This is agent N speaking!" said the voice. "Ah, excellent!" said TrollMaster09. "Are you leading them to the base?" "Yes, the plan will go ahead!" Said Agent N. Betrayal Later............Is this enough dots? (IT IS NEVER ENOUGH DOTS!) Anyway, Later that day........... "Alright guys, we are at the base of the Trolls!" Said Gotek, as all the group hid behind a huge data rock. "Alright, you guys know the plan!" "Yep, jump into the main room, grab Navi, and get out." said Nimbus.69 "Yes, you got it." said BlazeFireXXXX "Ok, everyone take your postions!" said SuperSaiyanSimba, as everyone ran to a different spot. "Ready.......NOW!" Nappa'sgoatee yelled, as everybody ran into the data castle. The guards, however, let them pass, and even greeted them. "OH HAI!!" one of the guards cheerfully yelled. "What is this?" said MsBulma. "You guys are supposed to be jerk's!" "HEY, I HAVE FEELINGS!" said one of the guards, crying. "There there Billy, she didn't mean it!" said the other guard, as the group ran past the two, straight to the main room, where Navi was located. "Hey guys, Hi GOTEK AND BLAZE!" said Navi in a jar. "Great, we found her!" said SSJ4 Vegito. Everybody ran towards her......except one. "Hey Nappa'sgoatee, why are you just standing by the doorway?" asked Nimbus.69 Suddenly, six guards ran right behind NG. "Careful NG, guards!" said Jimmykiller9, but Nappa'sgoatee did not move. "..........Grab them!" said Nappa'sgoatee, ordering the guards. The guards grab all the group, and take them to this smaller room, while Navi is still in the main room. "NG, what's going on?!" said IceMoonCloud. "You see......I am the trolls leader, TrollMaster09 was just one of my lackeys!" said Nappa'sgoatee to everyone's shock. "We want those orbs, and you have made our desires that much easier!" "YOU MONSTER!" shouted Nimbus.69. "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US!!!" SG yelled. "Yeah yeah whatever!" NG yelled. He then pointed to a data door and had the guards throw them in. "That son of a b-tch!!!" IceMoonCloud cried. "I can't believe he was lying the whole time..." SSS said. Meanehile, Nappa was trying to get Navi to speak. "TELL ME WHERE IT IS!!" he yelled, shacking the bottle. "HEY LISTEN! I SAID NO!!" Navi yelled. "Damn you!! Unless, you want me to shake this bottle even more, then TELL ME!!" "If you shake me enough, you'll kill and you'll never know where the last orb is!!" "Damn it..." ''he thought. Then he got an idea. He opened the door to where the other users were. "You guys are free. I'm sorry for everything I've done." he said. "Guys, free 'em." The guards then freed the group from their data prisons. He also gave Gotek the bottle Navi was in. "Well...THAT WAS NICE OF HIM!!" Jimmy cheerfully said, running out. "I think he's pulling something...why would he just free us and the little fairy like that?" IceMoonCloud asked. "Well who cares? WE'RE FREE!" Nimbus happily yelled. "Hey, Navi, where's the last orb?" Gotek asked Navi, freeing her from her bottle. "LISTEN! It's at Deletion wiki!" Navi announced. "Deletion wiki...?" Blaze said. "Yup!" "Well....umm....odd name for a wiki..." Nimbus said. "Sure is, apparently the original wikia troll created it when he came..." Navi said. "Geez, for an incredibly annoying character you sure know your stuff..." SSJ4 Vegito said. "Well, I guess we had better find the last orb." said Soldier5679 "Yeah, Gotek, do you have the rest in your secret bag?" asked Nappa77 "Yes" said Gotek. "Oh, that's good, then we better get started!" said Tree Of Might.. The group leaves the castle, as Nappa'sgoatee waves to them, and the group uncomfortablely watch him, asking themselvs if he turned good again at all...... "The group get onto the next wiki, and Navi immediatly flies off. "Hey, where are you going Navi?" asked SG, following her. "I know exactly where the last orb is here!" said Navi. "Well Gee, that's conveinient." said Nimbus.69 sarcastically. "Here is is!" said Navi, holding a green orb, and she put it down on the floor, and Gotek took out the remaining orbs, and placed them all together. "We did it!" yelled SSJ4 Vegito. "Yeah, now we'll get rid of the trolls forever!' said Blaze. "Oh, I don't think so!" said a voice. Everybody turned around. It was Nappa'sgoatee, with his soldiers, and TrollMaster09, and Gohan09. "NO! HE NEVER TURNED GOOD!" shouted MsBulma. "Indeed!" said Nappa'sgoatee, as he shot Navi with a gun. "NAVI!" screamed Jimmykiller9. "Hey.......Listen.......Don't.........give........up!" Navi gasped, as she died in Jimmykiller's hand. "The data has now been deleted!" laughed Gohan09. "'You sick monster!! I wanted to kill her myself!!" SG yelled. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING SG!!" Nimbus yelled. "SERIOUSLY!!!" Jimmy yelled. "Anyway, I'd like to thank you for leading me to the last orb!" Nappa laughed. "You evil punk!" Nappa77 cried. "Whatever, simply hand over the orbs and no one else's data diappears." "I wouldn't guess so!!" Nimbus.69 yelled, pulling out a data gun. "What how the hell did you get a gun?" Jimmy asked. "DON'T KNOW MYSELF JIM JIM!!" Nimbus yelled, firing huge data bullets. However, they all simply bounced of the trolls. Then Nappa said. "Gohan, do you stuff!" "GOHAN IS AN ALIEN AND CAN USE KIOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKEEENNNNNN HE CAN KIILLLL OMEGA SHENRON WITH ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!!!!" "Remeber Mystic Gohan and how noobish it was, same with GT Gohan?" Jimmy said. "GOSH DARN IT!!!" Gohan yelled, his data disappearing. "Well...that was rather easy..." Simba said. "Wow, no wonder all the trolls are dead! They go down like stones!!" Nappa grumbeled. "Indeed! Your soldiers suck!!!!" Jimmy yelled. "OH SHUT UP!" Nappa yelled. Battle of data "MAKE ME!!!" Jimmy yelled. "SO I WILL!!!" Nappa yelled. He threw his vritual fist right at Jimmy's face and knocked him out. "HEY DON'T EVER HIT MY JIM JIM!" Nimbus yelled, flying at him. "Let's get the orbs out of here while we can!" Gotek cried. He grabbed all the orbs, but before he could fly away, something shot him in the back. Gotek fell back and suddnenly started disappearing. "What the hell is going on?!" Nimbus.69 cried. "When a virtual character dies, there data disappears and they become nothing." SG said. "Gotek! GOTEK!" Blaze yelled, running over to his friend. However, Gotek said nothing and only diappeared in front of everyone, leaving everyone shocked and upset about the lose of their smartest memeber. "Gotek..." Simba said, starting to cry digital tears. "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!" Blaze yelled, powering up and attacking the trolls head on. However, they too killed him, and just like that, Blaze's data disappeared. "No, not Blaze too!!" Nimbus cried. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!" "Nothings fair in life Nimbus, suck it up!" Nappa'sgoatee yelled, kicking her. "Why not suck it up. And while I'm at it, I must admit now before you die that Tamera is such a Mary-Sue!" "NEVER...SAY.....TAMERA IS A MARY-SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nimbus yelled, flying at him again. However, he punched her in the gut and knocked her out. "Stop beating up my sister from another mister!!!" Simba yelled, going at Nappa and bitting his arm. "You little rat! You actually did a bit of damage to me!!" Nappa yelled, punching her in the gut and punch a hole right threw her. He threw Simba away, and just like that, Simba's data disppeared into nothing. "NO SIMBA!" Ms.Bulma screamed out, pulling out a gun and shoting data bullets at Nappa. While one of the trolls was killed, Nappa was even effected at all, and he teleported right behind Bulma and snapped her neck. Bulma then faded away. "I IZ HERE TO KICK YO @$$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jimmy cheerfully yelled, kicking a hole right threw a soldier's gut, with the gutty vessel falling and spilling digital blood everywhere and fading away. "You stupid brat!!" Nappa yelled, grabbing Jimmy by the neck and strangling him. However, Nappa77 immediatly kicked NG away and saved Jimmy. However, one of the soldier's appeared behind Nappa and stabbed him threw his back. Nappa77 then fell to the ground and faded into nothing but little pieces of data. "Sir, are you okay?!" a troll said, helping Goatee up. "Yeah. Thanks loyal slave." Nappa said, dusting himself off. "Stupid runt..." "STOP BEATING UP MAH HOMMIES!!" Soldier yelled out, trying to punch Nappa. However, Nappa simply dodged it and sliced Soldier's head off, making both head and body fade away. However, a huge ball of data began forming....the whole time SpiritBomb was making a data bomb, preparing to throw it at Nappa. "What the hell?!" Nappa yelled. "THIS ONE IS FOR EVERYONE!" Spirit yelled, throwing the bomb right at Nappa. However, Nappa got a very tight hold on it and tosses it right back at Spirit, hitting him. The only thing left of Sprit was erased data. "Holy crap!" SSJ4 Vegito yelled. However, before he could finish his scetnece, Nappa had appeared right behind Vegito and put his hand right threw his stomach, with the data of Vegito disappearing as he was stuck in Nappa's arm. "Now I know how Tamera felt..." were his last words. Right after killing him, Nappa was berrated by ice attacks from IceMoonCloud. However, a troll fired a huge bazooka right at her and blew her to data pieces. ''"Holy crap....this is happening so fast...." ''SG thought to himself. Before he could even finish his scetence, he was beheaded by a troll. Like all the others, his data disappeared into nothingness....now all that was left was Jimmykiller and Nimbus.69. Final data wars "Well, I guess it's just us three then, isn't it?!" Nappa'sgoatee chuckled, evily. "You........sick.......evil........" said Nimbus.69, on her knees, crying over her friends deaths. "This is not good!" said Jimmykiller9. "Kind of obvious there, Jimmy!" said Nappa'sgoatee. "Nappa, you used to be cool." said Jimmykiller9 "I AM STILL COOL!" shouted Nappa'sgoatee. Nappa'sgoatee took out the orbs in Gotek's bag, and placed them closly nearby. "NOW, GRANT ME MY POWERS!" The Orbs floated into the sky, and glowed, all thier different colors. The energy coming from the Orbs went into Nappa'sgoatee, as he watched in awe, as he felt the energy flow in him. "YES, I HAVE NOW UPGRADED!" "I HAVE NOW ALL THE KNOWLEDGE OF EVERY WIKI IN THE WORLD!" "I WILL SPREAD CHAOS!" Nappa'sgoatee clicked his fingers, and suddenly, information showed up. ''Dragon Ball Wiki and all it's users have been deleted. Bleach Wiki and all it's users have been deleted. All Anime Wiki's and thier users have been deleted. "YOU KNOW HOW MANY USER'S YOU HAVE KILLED, JUST FROM DELETING THOSE TWO WIKI'S?! Shouted Nimbus.69 "Woah, I have never seen you this angry Nim Nim!" said Jimmykiller9. "What?" Nappa'sgoatee said, as he looked at Nimbus, and felt her powers growing through her rage. "I BETTER KILL YOU!" "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Jimmykiller9 yelled, as he jumped into a beam from Nappa'sgoatee heading for Nimbus. "JIMMY!" Nimbus.69 shouted, as Jimmy fell to the floor. "Jimmy, I could have DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGED that you know!" she said, starting to cry harder. "Lol, C-cool......T.....TFS........Ref....Reference *Cough*." Jimmykiller9 said struggling, as he slowly lost energy. "Nimbus.......You.......are...........awesome........I......wi-will........never...........forget you............" "Jimmy, don't say that!" Nimbus.9 cryed, as she held him in her arms. "Hey....N-Nimbus......*Cough*........guess...........what?" said Jimmykiller9 "What is it?" said Nimbus.69, curious. "Chicken Butt.........." Jimmy said, as his data finally dissapeared, as Nimbus watched him die. "J........Jimmy........" said Nimbus, as she struggled to speak, her greif and sadness was too much. "You.............." I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" "Hahahah, Don't worry, you'll soon be joining him, in the trash section of your computer!" said Napps'goatee, as he prepared to fire another shot, when suddenly, something punched him...... He fell to the ground, but was not damaged. "Who would do that!? Nappa'sgoatee asked, as he looked behind him, and saw SupremeGotenks. "I won't let you carry this on, any longer!" said SupremeGotenks, angry. Suddenly, two other users appeared behind SupremeGotenks. TheDragonGolen, and Lssj4. "I'll take you three on as well!" said Nappa'sgoatee. "Just try it, and you'll soon have your face in the dirt, where you belong!" said Lssj4. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, NOW SUFFER YOUR DEMISE!" said Nappa'sgoatee, as he clotheslined both TDG and Lssj4, making them fall over, and kicked SupremeGotenks. "Oh, that sure hurt!" said SupremeGotenks "You won't get rid of us that easy!" said TheDragonGolen. "You murdered Soldier5679, you will pay!" said Lssj4. Both of them rushed to Nappa'sgoatee, but he kicked Lssj4 in the stomach, and.... "FALCON PUNCH!" punched TheDragonGolen in the head, as the both of them could not get up. SupremeGotenks tried another charge, and dodged Nappa'sgoatee's kick, and punched him in the face, but Nappa'sgoatee grabbed his face and repeatedly heabutted him, till he lost counsiousness. "HA, you should have known charging at me was usless, you two can't stop me, especially with SupremeGotenks knocked out!" said Nappa'sgoatee. "Oh, we did what we wanted to do!" said TheDragonGolen. "Distract you!" said Lssj4. "WHAT?!" said Nappa'sgoatee, who turned over to look at Nimbus.69, as he just heard her let out a large scream, and he watched her.......watched her changing........ She looked very different. She looked almost exactly like a SSJ2, with the avatar changing colors, and lightning surrounding her. "WHAT HAS SHE......DONE?" Nappa'sgoatee asked. "My rage........will help me...........defeat you!" said Nimbus.69. "She has not just upgraded!" said Lssj4. "SHE UPGRADED TO WIKI STAFF!" said TheDragonGolen. "OH SHIAT" NG yelled. "You three go stop the orbs from doing any more harm! Lemme take care of this punk!" Nimbus.69 yelled, turning over to NG. The three then grabbed the orbs and took them away. "You....what are you?!" NG cried. "I am the user who is going to kick your @$$! The virus deleter in the swarm of viruses, the program you use to correct your errors, ALLY TO GOOD, VIRUS TO YOU!!" "You freak!!" NG yelled, flying towads her and punching her in the face. However, Nimbus was not effected at all and only gave NG a "U MAD?" look. Nimbus's reply was a hard punch in the gut, leaving Nappa heavily wounded and coughing out data. "U MAD?" Nimbus asked. "You....little rat!!!" Nappa yelled, getting her in an arm lock. However, Nimbus simply kicked Nappa in the face and fired a blast at him. Nappa, annoyed by her, fired two Full Power Death Beams at her and attempted to murder her, though Nimbus had dodged them in time and kicked Nappa in the face. Nappa then smacked her in the face. "You deserve that you little brat!" he yelled. However, Nimbus blocked all the other slaps and slapped Nappa. "IM'A GONNA SLAP SOME SENSE INTA YA!" Nimbus yelled, slapping Nappa across the face constantly. "OKAY STOP THAT!" he yelled, firing an attack right at Nimbus's face. The only thing that it had done was give Nimbus a small bruise. "Okay, I'm done playing around with you!!!" Nappa yelled, flying up and charging a huge attack. "KAMMEEEE...." "HAAAMEEE..." Meanwhile on King Kai's Planet wiki (the place where dead users go) "No, he's firing the Kamehamehtroll!" SSJ4 Vegito yelled. "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jimmy jokingly said. "Is Nimbus okay?!" Simba cried. "Trust me, Nimbus will win." a troll named Tamera09 said. "HOW DID A TROLL GET HERE?!" SG yelled. "Don't worry. I was a troll who didn't want Nappa to destroy the wiki system." she said. "Then why are you here...?" Ms.Bulma asked. "I rebelled against him, but I was killed..." she replied. "OMG HAI TAMERA" Jimmy yelled. "YOU'RE A MARY SUE" "DAMN IT JIMMY I AM NOT A MARY SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tamera yelled, smacking him. "Ugh guys thats not important right now!" Simba cried. "The Troll kamehameha is an incredibly powerful move! It could kill Nimbus if she's not careful!!" "How are we suppose to help her from here?!" Nappa77 yelled. "Don't worry, just put your hand on my back and you'll be able to contact her via me!" Tamera09 said. Jimmy then put his hand on Tamera's back. "OH HAI NIM NIM!!" Jimmy cheerfully said. "Jimmy?!" Nimbus cried from the battle ground. "Nimbus!!!" SpiritBomb yelled, shoving his hand on Tamera's back. All of us our on KIng Kai's planet wiki!! Kick Nappa's @$$!!" "GOT IT!!" Nimbus yelled. She then put her hands out and got ready to get in one hell of a beam struggle. "GALIC GUN!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, firing a major Galick Gun and hitting the Troll Kamehameha. "Must....stay....strong!!" she cried. Despite her releasing her full load (that's what she said), Nappa was still staying strong. "Sorry about your patheticness Nimbus! Say hi to your friends in HELL for me!!" Nappa evily yelled. Nimbus started to struggle, as Nappa'sgoatee was unleashing the powers he had unlocked from the orbs, which was slowly adding up to Nimbus' power. The beams struggled, as neither side was giving an inch. "Ga.Grr......Too........strong!" said Nimbus, starting to struggle. "Ha, I will throw you into the bottomless pits of the wiki underworld, where you will spend all eternity, arguing over characters power levels, having your fan fiction get bad reviews, and TAMERA GET CALLED A MARY SUE FOREVER!" shouted Nappa'sgoatee. "Tamera.......is.....not........a........Mary......." "What?!" Nappa'sgoatee said, stunned. "SUE!" Nimbus shouted out, as more power erupted from inside her, as she powered up the beam. "Grr.......No!" shouted Nappa'sgoatee, losing ground. "NIMBUS, KEEP AT IT!" said Jimmykiller9! "YOU WILL WIN!" Said MsBulma. "I KNOW YOU CAN!" "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Nimbus shouted, as she unleashed her full power. "No, No!" said Nappa'sgoatee. Suddenly, SupremeGotenks, recovering, fires a blast at Nappa's head, which distracts him. "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" said SpiritBomb "USE YOUR NEW WIKIA STAFF POWERS!" AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Nimbus shouted, as she unleashed the beam again. It covered up Nappa's body, as parts of him started to disintergrate. "NO, HOW CAN THIS BE?!" he shouted, dissapearing. "MY USERNAME IS TOO COOL TO DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!" Suddenly, there was no trace of him. He dissapeared, and Nimbus watched. She was happy. She deafeated the worst troll to ever exist. End "NIMBUS, are you ok?!" asked TheDragonGolen. "Yeah.......I think so....." said Nimbus, out of breath. Later, Nimbus, TheDragonGolen, Lssj4, and SupremeGotenks gathred the orbs. The orbs began to float up, and glow. "Orbs, please revive all the wiki's and users Nappa destroyed!" said Nimbus. Dragon Ball Wiki and all it's users have been restored Bleach Wiki and all it's users have been restored '' ''All Anime Wiki's that Nappa destroyed and thier users have been restored. "All of Nappa'sgoatee's evil deeds have been reversed." said the orbs. '' "Woah, You can talk?!?!?" asked Lssj4. "Wow, that is awesome Nim Nim!" said Jimmykiller9, happily. "......Jimmy, please!" said IceMoonCloud, slapping him. "Wait, if Jimmy is still talking to us through Tamera09, why didn't the orbs revive him?" asked Nimbus. "Nappa killed him." "Nimbus, I'm over here!" said Jimmykiller, who was standing about 15 feet away from Nimbus, waving, while his shoulder was on Tamera09's shoulder. "....Jim Jim......?" Nimbus cryed happily. Suddenly, every user (Soldier, MsBulma, IceMoonCloud, SuperSaiyanSimba, and SB, and the others) were all next to Jimmy and Tamera. "Your wish is granted." said the Orbs. "So, we can use you as much as we want, since Nappa used you before, and you're still here?" asked SupremeGotenks. "Indeed, please use my power to protect all wiki's." "Nimbus, you did awesome in that final struggle!" said IceMoonCloud "I still can't beleive that Nappa did that to us......" said Tree Of Might. "He was so good at pretending to be good." said SpiritBomb. "Hey guys, it looks like a new user has joined the wiki!" said SpiritBomb, while all the users gathered towards Nimbus. Nimbus and Jimmykiller9 hugged each other, and looked at one another. "Jimmy, thank you so much for saving me!" said Nimbus. "I never thought I would see you again!" The two of them looked at each other, and for the first time, gave each other a small kiss. "YES! SCORE!!!" Jimmy yelled. "Oh wow, it's about time..." ICM said. Then suddenly, a new user came in. "The users name is ''Pangirl1." "Wait, you don't think its........?" asked Jimmykiller9. "Yeah it must be, it feels like her!" said SB. "Who is it?" asked SSJ4 Vegito. "That troll I killed, was called Pan09, and I said "I hope you come back one day, as someone good." said SpiritBomb. "Hey!!" a voice cried. "OH HAI NAVI!!" Jimmy yelled. "Since it's all over, I might as well head back to my own wiki. Visit sometime!!" she cried, flying away. "Well...I guess it's all over now isn't it?" Simba asked. "Looks like it..." Nimbus said. "Let's all head over to the chat room and meet our new friend!" ONE CHAT ROOM LATER... "So you also like chocolate ice cream Pan?" Nimbus asked, "Favorite flavor of all!!" Pangirl11 happily said. "Hey, has anyone here ever played Kid Icarus?" Nappa 77 asked. "Tried it....took me a month in order to beat one level.." Pan said. Jimmykiller9 has joined the chat "HAI JIM JIM ♥" Nimbus happily cried. ~THE E-''' "WAIT WAIT WAIT!!" a user named Willtocool yelled, running in. "You can't finish without me!!" "TO LATE THE STORY IS ALREADY OVER!!" the person typing yelled. "OH CMON!!" "NO! Now let me finish!!" '''~THE END~ Category:Fusion Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by Nimbus.69 Category:Story invented by Nappa'sgoatee